Travel through Times
by Eiida-chan
Summary: Tsuna's Family and Simon Family must go back to the past to prevent their enemies to kill Vongola Primo Family. But not only they must struggling with their enemies, the Simon must hide their identites to avoid death at the hands of Daemon Spade. NO YAOI
1. Prologue

**My First Fanfic! I've been wanted to write this story! This story suppose to be write by my friend, Frost190 but she currently write two stories and it will be hard to arrange it so she let me do it in her stead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! I'm sorry if I made many wrong grammars.<strong>

Three months had passed since the war with Shimon Family. With the help from the Ninth and other sources, Tsuna finally managed to free Enma and the rest of Shimon members from Vendice Prison along with Mukuro. The friendship between Vongola and Simon that once strained turned back to normal. After several weeks resting, Enma and his Guardians attended Namimori-Middle, living a 'normal' and much 'peaceful' life with Tsuna and the others who always supporting them. Under Tsuna's request and with their new close bond, Vongola Family helped Simon Family rebuilding their Family and honor, since Simon had gone weaker due to the persecutions from other Mafia Families.

However, in the middle of it, a new Family declared war to Vongola for the title of the strongest Mafia organization and began to attacking Shimon who they view as Vongola's weak point. Thus, Vongola without any choice accepted the war declaration and restricted the protection of Shimon.

Things began to turn to worse when they found out from Varia who launched an attack on one fo the enemie's branch that the enemies invented a time machine to annihilate Vongola from the root of it, which means annihilating from the past or to be precise to the era of Vongola Primo and his Guardians. Knowing that this would result Vongola cease to exist in the future and the mafia history would be changed, Tsuna began to panic so does the others.

Fortunately, at this time of crisis, Talbot, who had live since Primo's time, invented Vongola version of time machine and the mission to stop the enemies by sending Tsuna's and Enma's Family to the past had started…

**PRESENT TIME - VONGOLA HQ – JAPAN**

Everyone gathered in front of the time machine. They were all wearing black suit so it won't be seen weird by the people from the past when they arrived in Primo's era. They were all nervous about this time travelling, meaning they will meet Primo and his Family in flesh, alive. What should they do once they arrived there? The Simon nervous was understatement but Tsuna and the others became nervous was quite surprising or not really surprising.

This is the first time they will go to the past and even will directly meet the Primo. This is different when they travel to the future.

"Okay everyone, your attention please." Talbot said to Tsuna, Enma, and their Families. "First of all, since you will be travelling back to the past, all of you will surely meet Daemon Spade who are not aware about the incident three months ago, since he's from the past after all."

They cringed when they heard Daemon being mentioned. Now that they thought about it, they will meet Daemon in the past. The root of all evil who caused the war and suffering to both sides because of his stupid selfish desire.

"I want you to remember that regardless of what Daemon had done, the reason that you go back to the past is to stop the enemies from killing Primo's Family, not to change the past. So I want you to keep it in your mind, if you meet Daemon, you have to hold whether it was your hatred or your grudge against him." Talbot warned them.

Reborn continued Talbot's speech. "A small change in the past will cause a big impact in the future. This is called Time Paradox. So except the fact that you're from future, your reasons and the Vongola Gear, you must not reveal any more information about our time, including Daemon will betray Primo and any other else that would affect this time." Reborn said in sharp tone.

Everyone silence. They cannot really accept it but they knew at the same time that it was true. One small change might as well erase their existence in the future. The moment they saw Daemon, they have to hold their wrath and grudge against him. This is for their sake too.

"And also, the time I will send you will be time where I created a prototype of this machine. So you will come out from the prototype machine and the past me will know that all of you're from the future. So you don't need to be worry about being mistaken as intruder or something like that. And since the time I made the prototype machine was several weeks after the war," Talbot turned to Enma and his Family. "I want you to hide your identity as Shimon Family, just pretend to be members of other allied Family of Vongola." Talbot added.

"These rings will disguise your true Flames when you use it." Talbot handed Enma and his Guardians some rings. "And you will be needing this, Enma Kozato. You resembles Cozart too much and it will cause a suspicion so you have to wear it all the times whenever you are with the Primo and hia Family." Talbot gave Enma a black colored wig.

"Thank you very much, Talbot-san." Enma bowed to Talbot and then he immediately wore his wig.

Tsuna tapped Enma's back. "Don't worry. Even if Daemon found out, we will help you for sure." Tsuna assured him. Enma smiled and responded it with a nod.

Talbot turned on the time machine once everybody was inside the machine. Their nervousness that almost faded appeared again when Talbot said something several seconds before their departure to the past.

"I forgot to tell you, since the prototype machine didn't functioning well at that time, you might arrive in different places so be prepared!" Talbot said simply.

"You're saying this now?" Tsuna protested slightly.

"Well, good luck, Dame-Tsuna. Make sure that you bring some souvenirs from the past." Reborn said playfully and teasingly.

"What? Wait a-"Before Tsuna could finish his words, they were already sent away.

Reborn smirked as he sipped his Espresso. "I have to prepare another special training along with Loser-Enma once he got back." Reborn muttered.

Talbot, on the other hand, prays for their safety and so does for his comrades in the past.

"I hope my past self doing a good job and help them…so does Primo… I wish they are all safe…"

* * *

><p><strong>The adventure will start in the next chapter! Be patient, okay!<strong>


	2. Arrival in the Past

**A/N: Here we are chapter 2! The adventure starts now! This is my first fanfic so please be honest but don't be so mean, okay? Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST TIME – GIOTTO'S OFFICE – VONGOLA MANSION<strong>

Giotto signed and stamped another of his paper works that piled up on his desk. It's been three weeks after the big war that ended up with their victory of course. However, Giotto received and lost many things that he wished it were all just a dream, just a mere lies. But every time he saw the 'Sin', he realized it were all true.

After the massive war, like a payment for their victory, they have lost many handful men. But two things what saddened him the most are, first, the fact that his Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, sent a fake letter to Cozart and thus, making him and his Family cornered by the enemies and nearly annihilated. Second, the oath that he made with Cozart rather reluctantly because he has to hide the truth about his survival and has to let his close friend hiding in the shadow which means letting his friend being persecuted by others.

But this agreement was indeed necessary or so he thought at the moment. After all, regardless of what Daemon had done, he still treasures him as his Guardian. He has to know first what his motive for betraying him and attempted to kill Simon Family. He has to know it first but how? It's been three weeks but he still didn't found anything.

A knock of the door interrupted his thought. He allowed the knocker to enter, which revealed to be his Storm Guardian and right-hand man, G.

"What's wrong, G.?" He asked.

"Not 'what's wrong', it's been three weeks but you haven't done anything to Daemon! We all knew about his betrayal so we can't just let him be! How long we have to pretend oblivious about it?" G. said angrily.

"I already told you, right? I want to know the reason he done that. And he's still my Guardian, part of Vongola, part of my responsibilities…" Giotto said in sad tone.

"You don't have to be upset about it. It's not your fault! He has been marching on different beat from the very beginning."

"Sorry G. but still… I cannot-"

An earthquake disturbed their conversation. Both intended to leave the building just in case the building begun to collapse. However, a bright light from Talbot's research house that they saw through the office window caught their attention as the earthquake slowed down. The light then split up into five each to different areas that are not far from here.

"What are those lights?" G. questioned with shock marring his feature.

"I don't know. But maybe Talbot knew about it. Let's go there now!" Both Giotto and G. left the office. They made their way to Talbot's research house to check what's wrong.

**TALBOT'S RESEARCH ROOM I – TALBOT'S RESEARCH HOUSE – VONGOLA AREA**

Talbot fell onto his knees the moment his new creation time machine producing bright light as the earthquake occurred that soon split into five lights. Four other lights went outside while one light still in his time machine. Talbot wondered does this mean his new creation was a big success. When the light began to fade, he's shocked to see two teenagers wearing black suit in front of him.

Tsuna and Enma rubbed their heads looking around them. Enma quickly fix his wig to covered a bit his resembles with Cozart that almost off from his head. They are inside some research room or crafting room or anything that related t that. They then noticed a man wearing black glasses and skull earrings.

He looked at the first teen with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, carrying a small white bag. The second one has black hair and red eyes with bandage on his left cheek and his nose. These two teens strangely familiar to him. When both teens turned their face completely at him, he's surprised whom they are resembles with. The teens also shocked by seeing his face like they just seeing a ghost.

"_This boy really resembles Primo! The other boy look somewhat familiar but with whom? Could it be that this is really a success? If they were really are from the future then… I have to make sure of it first…"_

Talbot slowly moved closer to them. "Umm…you two…are you…from the future…?" Talbot asked hesitantly and nervously.

The brunet seemingly just recovered from the shock by the question quickly nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "E-err…yeah…we are from the future…from around…400 years from now on." Tsuna's answer somehow sent a huge rock onto Talbot's head that written 400 YEARS? Seeing the mechanic shocked was not surprising. Two teenagers suddenly appeared in front of him and stated they are from 400 years in the future, who wouldn't be surprise?

"Are you…Talbot-san?" Enma asked.

"Yes I am. How do you know my name?" Talbot asked back.

Tsuna quickly looked into his bag and brought out a letter. He handed the letter to the past Talbot. Talbot accepted it and read opened the white envelope. He slowly read the letter that the handwriting was somehow also familiar to him. Of course it was familiar because it's HIS handwriting.

_To my past self,_

_I cannot explain entirely so I'll cut to the chase, in the future, someone had built a time machine and used it to send themselves to your time in order to eliminate Primo and the others. To prevent that, I sent Vongola Decimo Family and an allied Family to your time __(15 teenagers in total) so the future of Vongola's existence won't disappear from history._

_I know this is hard but please assist them and convinced Primo and the others that they are from the future to avoid misunderstanding._

_I'm counting on you, I wish for your luck._

_From your future self_

Talbot felt like he had just gone insane. He ducked his head to the wall to make sure was this just a dream or not and he realized it's not. He laughed humorlessly. To received a letter from his future self that asked him to take care of 13 other teenagers that scattered in other places and have to convince the Primo to avoid confusion and misunderstanding, just how bad his day could be?

Also, the letter said Decimo Family, which means Tenth Family. Does this mean that he could live until 400 years in the future? He wondered just how old he looked like in the future.

"Umm…Talbot-san, is something wrong with the letter?" Tsuna asked. Both he and Enma already curious what's written in the letter when Talbot ducked his head to the wall as he finished read it.

"Oh, nothing." Talbot cleared his throat. "From the letter, I understand the situation you currently in now so…I guess I have no choice… I'll try to help all of you and explain the Primo about this matter."

The nervousness from the two bosses disappeared and replaced with sigh of gladness. It's just like the future Talbot had say, there won't be any suspicion from the First Family in this era now since Talbot here invented a time machine that's strong evidence enough that proofing that they are from the future.

This thought didn't last long though. They realized that there are only two of them which mean the others arrived in this time in different places from them. "Talbot-san did you see-"

"Talbot what happened here?" Giotto and G. arrived at the room. Both froze when they saw the condition of the room. It was messy all over the place, papers of blueprints, crafting and mechanic tools, metal, ingredients, and other that belong to his for his researches.

But they soon focused solely on the two teens in front of them beside Talbot. Tsuna and Enma in return, also focus their gaze to them. The feeling of nervous attacked them again.

Giotto and G. first looked at Tsuna who stared at them with blank face. When they took a closer look, the brunet closely resembles Giotto. They then looked to the other teen, Enma. His face somewhat familiar but yet unfamiliar. Just who are these teenagers?

Tsuna and Enma hadn't prepared for this yet even though they already have proof from where they came from. Not to mention they got separated from the others. They have to think fast... But where they should start first?

**? - PAST TIME **

"Boss, it seems Vongola Decimo and Simon Decimo has followed us here."

"They sure are persitent ones, either it was Vongola or Simon. Oh well, we just need to annihilate them along with the Primo Family..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Encounters

**A/N: **

**Chapter 3 here. I'm not really confident about it so it might be not good and I'm sorry about it. By the way, I need a Beta reader here, is there anyone out there willing to be one or recommend someone for me?**

* * *

><p><strong>FOREST – VONGOLA HQ AREA – FIRST LIGHT CONDITION<strong>

It was a coincidence that Knuckle saw a flash of light from Talbot's Research Room when he's taking a stroll around the forest after back from his mission. Of course this caught his attention and he cannot help but curious of what that light is.

He rushed to the nearest light and blinked as he saw four people, three teenagers and a child. All of them were wearing a black suit. The first thought that he had the moment he saw them was, why there are kids in the Vongola HQ?

He looked at the first two people who were bickering to each others, which is the main cause his attention focused on them first. He looked at the young man with gray hair, bandage on his nose. His loud voice was enough to make his ear almost went deaf and he has to cover it with his two hands. The other one who's bickering with him, a young man wearing glasses and has green hair was rather lower in voice but his persistence, in Knuckle's view was as same as the one he arguing with.

He then looked at the remaining two kids. The one with big body and a scar on his face was carrying a child that not older from 7 year old with black afro hair and played with his hair while the carrier didn't look mind about it and instead playing with the child rather than trying to stop the bickering between the other two in front of them.

Knuckle thought fast and decided to approach them carefully to know are they intruders or not or they are one of Talbot's so called pranks. When he revealed himself, the two young men stop bickering and four of them focused their gazes to him.

"Who are you kids? Why are you here in Vongola HQ?" Knuckle asked.

"So we're in Vongola HQ to the extreme? And you're the first Generation Sun Guardian Knuckle!" Ryohei pointed at Knuckle.

Knuckle slightly blinked in confusion when Ryohei added "the first generation" part. He talked like there were already new generations. But he answered it anyway. "Uh, yeah and who are-"

"Then we're successfully arrived in the past to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted in joy.

"Past? What do you mean?" Knuckle got even more confused.

"Yeah! We are from the future!" Ryohei answered easily and simply without hesitation.

Knuckle almost felt to roll his eyes. "Excuse me?" Knuckle asked again to make sure was he heard him right.

"I said we are from-" Ryohei, however, was cut off by Koyo who punched his head. "What was that for, Koyo?"

"You idiot! He's clearly confused with your answer! We have to explain to him properly! Don't you ever thought first with that small brain of yours? Look where we are! We're also even got separated from the others you idiot lawn head!" Koyo said while fixing his glasses.

The word idiot was enough to sent Ryohei over the edge. "Don't call me an idiot whie you are an idiot yourself! And I intend to tell him to the extreme about who we are, how we got here, and why we are here afterwards!" Ryohei countered and punched him back on his back.

"We have to show him the proof first that we are from the future before we explain it entirely you idiot! And I'm not a genuine idiot like you! I'm an idiot that accepts the fact that I'm an idiot! That's same that I am smarter than you!" Koyo punched the tree beside him, making it crack.

"This is a waste of time!" Ryohei finally said.

"Let's just put our gloves and fight with our fists like a boxer do!" Koyo continued. "Whoever won the fight is right! It's a one round match!" Koyo wore his boxing gloves.

"Let's do this to the extreme!" Ryohei also wore his boxing gloves. He then turned to Knuckle. "Please watch our fight and be the referee!" Ryohei requested bluntly.

"W-what?" Knuckle was taken aback by the sudden request.

"As a professional boxer, you must be knows the rules and the roles as referee so do your job!" Koyo added. "Let's get start and over this within 3 minutes! If the winner hasn't been decided until the time limit then we will start the next round again and again until we found out!" Ryohei added.

"Hurry up and start!" Ryohei and Koyo demanded to Knuckle.

Knuckle nodded and raised his hand. "Three...two...one... BATTLE START!" Knuckle instructed to start the fight and the two Guardians starting to dodge and punch each others. This snapped Knuckle who realized what he has done.

When he knew that the two of them were boxers like him and asked him to be their judges, his boxer side took over him. It's not really surprising, since he love boxing with all of his heart but he stopped after he accidently killed his opponent during a match because of his strength.

That's why when he saw them start and asked him to be the judge of the boxing match it reminded him of his own time as a boxer.

"_What am I doing?" _Knuckle face palmed his face. He's embarrassed with his own action. If any of his fellow Guardians saw him like this, they will surely mad at him. Though that thought was focus on G. more, since he could be impatient at times.

"_I shouldn't be doing this now! I have to take these kids to HQ and questioned them. Primo might know something about this or Talbot too…but…" _Knuckle looked at Ryohei and Koyo who are still fighting. _"They don't seem to be a kind of people who would listen when they are in the middle of fight…"_

"I know you're confused so I will tell you." Rauji walked to him after told Lambo to stop playing for a while. "For now…just leave those two, they are always like this. They will stop eventually." Rauji tried to convince him.

Knuckle quite doubted the choice to leave them alone even though the big guy who approached him said they're always like that. However, he really needs to know who they are and why they here in the first place. And he extremely doubted that these children were dangerous or a threat for his Family… Logically, just who are stupid enough to fight amongst their allies while they were inside enemies' HQ and even asked their enemy to be their referee?

"…let's talk over there…"

**FOREST – VONGOLA HQ – SECOND LIGHT CONDITION**

"JYUUDAIMEEEEEE!" Gokudera shouted for his boss as loud as he could.

The Storm Guardian cursed his fate to got separated with his Jyuudaime, unable to be by his side and instead, he's stuck with a certain swordsman whom he refers as baseball nuts, a currently meditating woman whom he thought was a U.M.A and he still does, and lastly a hooligan looking guy with regent hairstyle, who he hadn't given any nickname yet.

"Damn…I got separated with Jyuudaime… This is because of that old geezer's fault…! I'll give him a piece of my mind once I met him!" Gokudera promised to himself angrily. "What if Jyuudaime is in danger? What if he even get s hurt?" Gokudera panicked.

"Now, now Gokudera. Calm down first. I'm sure that Tsuna and the others are nearby and well. They are strong after all." Yamamoto said cheerfully, trying to calm the depressed and angry Storm Guardian.

"Rather than getting all work up here, let's just go look for them." Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah! He's right!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Shut up baseball nuts! I know that already! Hurry up, let's go! Shitoppi-chan, halted your communication with the depths of the earth later!" Gokudera told Shitt. P who then stopped her meditated.

He walked hurry with the others followed his suit behind him. "Jyuudaime! Where are you? Jyuudaime, please answer me if you're nearby!" Gokudera shouted for Tsuna's response.

**…**

Asari Ugetsu strode into the forest. He just got back from the garden after taking care of his Bonsais. However, when he was about to go back to the HQ after taking care of them, he saw five lights from Talbot's research house. Curious what those lights were and worry something happened to Talbot, he quickly changed his way to Talbot's research room.

On the way there, he heard a voice and several footsteps. As the voice came nearer, he could hear it more clearly that the voice was speaking in Japanese. It is strange here since for he knows, he's the only Japanese members here or not really, there are some of them but all of them were working at a different branch so it won't be possible there are any of them here.

"Jyuudaime! Where are you?"

"_Jyuudaime? Isn't that my native language of Tenth?" _Ugetsu thought. He walked closer to see who the voice belong to. From the sounds, he assumed that they're not adults. He then saw four teenagers all wearing black suits. _"Teenagers? Why would there be teenagers here?"_

"Jyuudaime! Where are you?" Gokudera shouted again.

"Gokudera, if you keep screaming like that your throat will get dry and you might lose your voice." Yamamoto said.

"I don't care if I lost my voice! I must find Jyuudaime quickly and then we have to warn the Primo Family about the enemies!" Gokudera replied back.

The words "have to warn the Primo Family about the enemies" made Ugetsu cringed and quickly revealed himself to the teens with his swords ready. Seeing the first Rain Guardian suddenly appeared in front of them with swords readied on his hands surprised them.

"Who are you? What do you mean by warn the Primo family?" Ugetsu asked seriously and his gaze sharp at them.

"Please put down your weapons first, we are not you-"Yamamoto was cut off by Ugetsu's sword that he quickly blocked with his own.

Ugetsu was quite shocked that his sword was stopped by the supposed to be bamboo stick that then transformed into a real sword, revealing its fang. Ugetsu jumped back, still ready with his swords and now he even more cautious. Yamamoto had also begun to be cautious with Gokudera who's also ready in case the fight cannot be avoided.

"Intruders I see…" Ugetsu concluded. _"But to think that the Salice Family would send teenagers like them as messengers…they're too young to be involved with Mafia…I have to take them to Primo and interrogated them…" _Ugetsu ran to Yamamoto.

"W-wait a minute, we are not-"Once again, Yamamoto has no chance to talk and blocked the other swordsman's attack. "Gokudera! You go look for Tsuna while I'll take care of him!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran to different direction from them as a distraction.

"What are you saying baseball nuts? We are not here to fight them but to explain who we are and why we are here!" Gokudera protested.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think Asari Ugetsu will listen to us now since he has concluded that we are intruders." Shitt P. reasoned Gokudera. "Let's split up to search for the others." Shitt P bounced away from the battlefield.

"Wait a minute Shitt P-err I mean Shittopi-chan!" Gokudera was too late to stop the Swamp Guardian.

"Gokudera Hayato." Kaoru called. "I will help Yamamoto you follow Shitt P. to find Enma and the others. Once you found them, bring them here to explain the whole situation in case we failed to convince him to listen." Kaoru without anymore words went to assist Yamamoto.

"Don't ordering me around!" Gokudera shouted. But he had to admit that it was true. Don't want to waste any time, Gokudera followed to where Shitt P was bouncing.

Sword slash against sword slash, sparking metal against sparking metal, serious expression against serious expression, it seemed like every moment was a cloned moment between the swordsmen as they clashed against each other in familiar synching rhythms. Human eyes would not be able to follow, but they were moving at an almost lightning fast pace. Both had aged and both had increased in power and ability as both matched each other's moves and countered attacks, but what was to be the outcome to this battle?

Kaoru froze helplessly as the Rain Guardians fought. Yamamoto lashed out Shigure Kintoki in a dashing jab as Ugetsu easily dodged, spinning himself out of the way as he turned around and slashed his long sword backwards, Yamamoto turning in response and blocking with Shigure Kintoki. With a quick movement of a hike jump, Yamamoto launched into the air and came crashing downward with a strike. Ugetsu was quick to catch the movements as he swung his long sword upward launching a powerful slash attack.

Yamamoto anticipated this move as he quickly used Sakamaku no Ame to counter it and as fast as a wind he already next to him, swinging in a circular motion, but Ugetsu was just as intuitive to his moves as he twisted his blade, coming out from his downward swing and slashing it upward to the right to meet Yamamoto's blade once more. The two swordsmen faced each other once more as they grabbed hold of each other's blade as sparks flew.

"I have no intention to fight you, please stop this." Yamamoto tried to reason with the First Rain Guardian.

"I will listen to your story after I captured you and bring you to the Primo." Ugetsu replied, much to Yamamoto's dismay.

The two shifted about slightly as neither were letting go of either blade as the metal grinded, but finally both jumped back from each other to take a moment to let it sink in when Kaoru got between them, finally have a chance to stop both swordsmen. Kaoru placed an arm in front of Yamamoto, motioned him to lower his sword and leave the negotiation to him.

"Please listen to us. We didn't come here to fight you and we are not intruders." Kaoru spoke slowly.

"Then who are you? Why are you here in our HQ?" Ugetsu asked. His swords still in his grips and he didn't show any sign let it go or lowering his defense as he still suspicious.

"We are your allies and we come here to warn you about Family that intends to annihilate Vongola entirely." Yamamoto continued Kaoru's words.

"About the Salice Family?" Ugetsu finally lowered his guard and his swords. Yamamoto and Kaoru nodded in response. Ugetsu studied their expressions and movements. Both eyes were serious and he sensed no hostile intend from them. Plus, they even didn't show any sign to continue the fight with their weapons already put back in their places.

He then noticed a unique necklace that Yamamoto was wearing. It was written Vongola Famiglia on it.

"Are you new members?" Ugetsu asked.

Noticed that the First Rain Guardian's gaze was focused on his necklace, Yamamoto understand why he asked that. "Yeah but not really actually, well…where should we start first…" Yamamoto scratched his head, confused himself.

"Could you please help us finding our friends first? There are around fifteen of us who came here." Kaoru requested, thinking that gathered with everyone and then explain the whole situation is the right way to solve this misunderstanding.

Ugetsu silenced in thought hesitantly. He's still suspicious about them even though none of the two show any hostility or will to fight. He carefully rethought again and again until he finally gave his answer…

"Very well…"

**FOREST OUTSKIRT – VONGOLA HQ – THIRD LIGHT CONDITION**

Alaude, who's patrolling around the forest twitched a bit that almost invincible to see. He had set up many traps a few hours before his departure this morning to his mission in Florence in case there are intruders inside the HQ. He was tired after the missions that he found boring and irritating, which made him not in the good mood. This mood increased when he caught a sight of his traps being destroyed easily by two teens, young man and young woman who were around fifteen or sixteen.

The young man with black hair and raven eyes who grip metal tonfas had successfully evaded his pit trap and even somehow made it even larger like some huge rock fell from the sky with full speed and created a big hole in the process.

The young woman with black pony tailed hair with claws around her arms had successfully cut down all traps around the trees and bushes without breaking a sweat.

He was just set those traps this morning and now it were all ruined within 30 seconds in the afternoon, right at his arrival and patrol time.

He cannot hold it anymore. He need to let out his bad mood on someone…on them…


	4. Clash

**A/N:**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Here we are chapter 4! But again, I'm not confident about this chapter. Some was attempt for humor but I'm not sure of it so it might be boring for all of you and I'm sorry for it. I haven't found any Beta Reader yet while my grammars are very bad…, PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! _**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST TIME – FOREST – VONGOLA HQ AREA – FOURTH LIGHT CONDITION<strong>

The first Lightning Guardian, Lampo, wished that the situation he's in right now is only a dream. He shut close his eyes firmly and convinced himself that he's dreaming and what he only needed to do is slowly open his eyes and wake up. However, once his eyes were opened, his hope was blown away in a flash of light. His body shivered in fear as he caught the sight of the "intruders".

No wonder he would be this scared, he was literally tied up _upside down_ on the tree with three point trident and skull-like cannon pointing at him as one of them told him to shut up whenever he shouted at them.

When he looked closely at holders of the trident and the cannon, the first one closely resembles Daemon but his hair without bangs and darker shade, his height was a bit shorter, and definitely younger than Daemon. Then the young man with silver hair closely resembles G. but he could see that his temper is much shorter than the red hair. He almost thought they are them but Daemon was gone on a mission outside until night, G. is with Giotto and three other people alongside the intruders only confirmed this.

The other three people are consisted of a young girl with same hairstyle as Daemon but purple colored and didn't have bangs wearing eye patch with skull ornament on it. From his view, she seems innocent and delicate as she gazed at him shyly and pityingly.

He got annoyed when the man wearing fedora, large-frame glasses over his slightly slitted eyes and has a petite goatee flirtatiously tried to assured the girl that he's alright, which earned a threat from the trident holder. Just which part being tied upside down and threatened with weapons pointing at him looks alright?

The last one, he could not help but think either she's weird or just plain crazy of what she's doing. She has the most eccentric look amongst the teenagers. She's wearing two large inflatable rings around her personage, almost bald with a patch of hair on her forehead and a large letter "S" tattoo on her head. Lampo sweat dropped and wondered when she also stayed still in upside down but her position looked like she's meditating.

It was hard for him to believe that the enemies would send teenagers to assault Vongola main HQ. He rewinds again the event of why this is happening to him from the start:

Lampo yawned as he walked through the forest to find Ugetsu, Knuckle, and Alaude who were supposed to be back to discuss about Daemon's betrayal three weeks ago since currently Daemon is on a mission. The son of Earth lord really wished for this matter to end immediately as he already tired with it. During the previous discussion, most Guardians particularly G., Knuckle, and Ugetsu had suggested to act fast instead of finding out Daemon's motive behind his action first since they knew it would be dangerous if they left him around for too long.

Lampo had to admit that he also agreed about it but to be honest, he's too lazy to say it out loud and just quiet while he didn't know what Alaude was thinking at that time since he's also quiet and listening to the arguments like he didn't care about it at all.

But Primo insisted that he wanted to find out first his motive no matter how the Guardians protested and ordered to pretend that they know nothing. Once Primo decided that firmly, no one could change his mind.

Lampo groaned in annoyance. Just thinking about it made Lampo's headache even worse. He, who was supposed to be lying on his bed, sleeping, was interrupted by an earthquake and flash lights that came from Talbot's research room. He's curious about it but his eyes were too tired to be open until G. abruptly came into his room and dragged him out as he told him to find the three other Guardians and gathered at Talbot's research room and to discuss about Daemon.

He snapped from his thought when he heard voices and saw three teenagers walking around, seemingly lost.

"_Why there are kids here? Hmm?" _Lampo's attention focused and his eyes widened when he saw particularly blue haired young man with familiar pineapple hairstyle and face. _"Daemon? But he's supposed to be on mission until tonight!"_

Lampo looked closer as he hid behind trees and bushes, focusing his attention to the blue haired young man. When he looked closer, he realized that the young man has mismatched eyes. His right eye is red while his left eye is blue. _"No…he's not Daemon…then who are these kids…?" _Lampo' eyes widened the moment the blue haired man pointed a trident to the goateed man beside him.

"_Could it be…intruders?" _Lampo paled the moment he thought about it. He walked slowly and quietly as he could so they won't find him. _"I have to get out from here and informed Primo about this!"_

When he intended to go away and took his first step, something fell from the trees and he screamed when he realized that it were snakes that fell from the trees and binding him in no time. He struggled from them and succeeded after using his Lightning Flame, however, his presence was found out by the tree teenagers who already stood behind him.

He turned to them and realized there's a kanji "three" in the right eye of the blue haired young man who smirked devilishly at him that really similar with Daemon and enough to make him goosebumps for some reason.

Mukuro, Chrome, and Julie were quite surprised to see the first Vongola Lightning Guardian to be the one who had been watching them just a while ago and easily afraid by the snakes. Though, it's not really surprising since they had heard that Lampo was well known of his cowardice, crybaby, and spoiled nature, similar like adult Lambo.

"This seaweed head is the first Lightning Guardian of Vongola?" Julie asked in disbelieve. "He doesn't look like one." Julie added.

Lampo twitched. "Who were you calling seaweed head?" Lampo stood angrily. "I'm the great Vongola Lightning Guardian, Lampo and you intruders have no right to mock me!" Lampo pointed his finger as he hiding behind his shield. The tree teenagers knew that despite trying to act brave and cool, Lampo was scared inside.

"We-we're not intruders! Please listen to us." Chrome tried to clear up the misunderstanding but Lampo won't buy it.

Lampo ignited his ring and intended to unleash his flames. "Don't worry. This will only make you unconscious at least until I called Primo and the others." Lampo said calmly and somewhat with cooler tone.

"Kufufu…I wonder about that." Mukuro said in amusement as he once again ducked his trident. "If you can move and want to hurt yourself that is." From the ground beneath Lampo, lotus flowers bound him, preventing him from using his flame.

"Wha-? Lotus flowers?" Lampo shocked. "Is this…an illusion?" Lampo uttered as the bind tightened while Mukuro just smirked. Lampo struggled but the illusions only became stronger.

"I'll give you two choices: take us to where the craftsman Talbot is and I will let you go or I'll show you hell until you tell me. Which one you will choose?" Mukuro offered playfully.

"_This person is so similar like Daemon!" _Lampo cried in his mind.

"Mukuro-sama…I think we should just let him go and ask him properly." Chrome showed her sympathy for the green haired Guardian.

"Mukuro, I don't think treating him like this is a good idea. Vongola Primo will view us as his enemies." Julie told him.

"I'm only doing this because I cannot let Tsunayoshi to be killed before I possess his body and Mafiosi are always my enemies, including you." Mukuro answered simply, voice smooth, without a hitch. "So, what is your choice?" Mukuro asked again.

Lampo stuck his tongue out. "I won't-"

Before Lampo could finish his sentences, something or to be precise, someone had landed on him, making him faced the ground.

"…tell you…" Lampo continued and finished his sentences after the person who landed on him bounced away from him and the illusionary lotus that bind him disappeared.

"I finally found you Julie, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro." Shitt. P stated normally without realizing that she had landed on someone.

"Shittopi-chan..., you just landed on Vongola Primo's Lightning Guardian…" Julie noted as he pointed at Lampo who was still lying on the ground.

"Really? I didn't feel him at all." Shitt P. said as she played with Lampo's hair.

Lampo had enough with it. He slapped away Shitt P.'s hand that playing with his hair and stood up once again with much more intense lightning Flame surrounded him and his shield that soon surrounding the forest area around them. The four of them knew that he's very furious by the treatments he got.

"Take this! Corna-"

And once again, his sentences were cut off, this time by a shoe that purposely landed on his face very hard that sent him several feet away.

"What are you doing you stupid cow? Do you want to get us burn to crisp with your electricity? And don't use 10-year-bazooka carelessly!" Gokudera shouted angrily, mistaking Lampo as Lambo.

"Kufufufu, you need to observe people more closely before act, Gokudera Hayato. Though I guess words is not enough for that tiny brain of yours." Mukuro mocked humorously.

"What was that you pineapple-head!"

"Gokudera-kun you just kicked the Vongola First Generation Lightning Guardian." Shitt. P interjected.

"Eh?" Gokudera walked to Lampo to look at him closer and realized his mistake. "But if I didn't kick him, all of you might as well become crispy meat by his flames!" Gokuder defended.

"Do you really think that we unable to take care of ourselves?" Julie frowned as he crossed his arms. "Our illusions are enough to disturb his concentration and scared him off. Just like when Mukuro bind him easily with his illusionary lotus."

Gokudera dumbfounded by the reply. Now that he thought about it, Mukuro is an illusionist who is in the same level or perhaps stronger than Daemon Spade. There's no way he would be easily being taken down by even the First Generation Guardians even though he cannot guarantee he will win along with Chrome and the Desert Guardian of Simon. He was worried for nothing.

"Where are the others?" Chrome asked.

"Yamamoto and Mizuno Kaoru are fighting against Asari Ugetsu. They told me to found Jyuudaime and Primo as soon as possible to clear up the misunderstanding." He told them quickly.

"Ugetsu is fighting?" Lampo shot up his head while his body still lying on the ground. "Hey, what have you and your friends done to Ugetsu?" Lampo demanded an answer.

"Like I said, this was all a misundersta-"

"Just cut to the point you octopus-head!"

They have sworn to heard something has cracked like a stick being stomped until it broke into to two. Gokudera twitched his eyebrows at the Lambo-look alike who's turned out to be just as annoying as he is and brought out a rope out from nowhere…

And that's why now he was being tied upside down. He felt his blood slowly came all the way down into his head.

Chrome who had been observing the green haired man with sympathy finally interrupted the bickering between three Guardians.

"Umm…I think we should let him go…" Chrome said timidly.

"No way! Let's just drag him with that condition!" Gokudera disagreed.

"But…won't it cause even more misunderstanding if we drag him that way? They will think that we kidnap him or something." Chrome reasoned.

"Logically, that's true. You're very smart, Chrome-chan!" Julie shook her hands till Mukuro pointed trident onto his throat.

"Very well, then. I don't want to be put in trouble with these Mafiosi for too long anyway." Mukuro walked to Lampo and cut the rope that tied him, making his head hit the ground. However, before Lampo could groan in pain, Mukuro once again pointed his trident at him.

"Listen, Vongola Primo Lightning Guardian. I believe you don't understand yet, so I will be generous enough to explain it to you. To be honest, I resent mafia and I have no plans to be friends with you, other Vongolas or these three people (Chrome isn't count) with me here, but due to the current situation I have no choice but to work with them and I wish to finish this quickly. So please escort us to where Vongola Primo is and refrain yourself from running away or calling for help because the moment you doing that then I will make sure that you will experience the deepest level of hell every time you did that."

Lampo could felt and saw a dark and deadly aura from Mukuro who's smiling at him that convincing enough he's not joking and dead serious, another part that showed the young man's similarity with Daemon.

"So, are we clear?" Mukuro smiled devilishly at the shivering Lightning Guardian.

Lampo nodded his head vigorously out of fear. "Ye…yes…"

**TALBOT'S RESEARCH ROOM I – TALBOT'S RESEARCH HOUSE – VONGOLA HQ AREA**

"So let me get this straight. These two teenagers are my descendant and his friend that sent from the future through your time machine." Giotto cleared his throat as he said what Talbot had explained to him and his right-hand man.

Tsuna, Enma, and Talbot nodded.

"And that earthquake and lights are cause by you and your friends' arrival in this time and that means there are still thirteen teenagers out there in the forest like what had been written in this letter since four lights scattered there." Giotto took the letter and showed it.

The three of them nodded again.

"And you all came here to warn and help us about your enemies from the future that intends to annihilate us and change mafia history." Giotto said with final tone.

They nodded again finally.

Giotto and G. stared at three people in front of them like they had grown another brain that are very plain wrong. But it's not impossible since Talbot's so called time machine had once summoned something from the future but after that once, the machine was unable to functioning well for some reason and they thought it will stay that way. However, here, now, the time machine has once again functioned and summoned fifteen teenagers from the future. They don't know either that could be considered as lucky or disaster.

Not only they have to deal with Salice Family, they also have to deal on what to do with Daemon's betrayal and now, they just have another enemies from the future that intend to annihilate them so Vongola will cease to exist in the future. And it will surely be a problem or trouble that they have to baby-sitting fifteen teenagers that surely have to stay in Vongola HQ until the enemies defeated (G.'s though only).

"Umm…you're my descendant, right? Umm…" Giotto talked to Tsuna.

"Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, nice to meet you Vongola Primo." Tsuna bowed his head politely as he introduced himself. "And this is my friend who's also a boss of one of allied Families of Vongola." Tsuna turned to Enma."

"I'm Enma Kozato." Enma introduced himself after Tsuna. "I'm from…Cavallone Family…nice to meet you." Enma lied, remembering that he has to hide his identity as Shimon Decimo from Vongola Primo Family or else they will be targeted by Daemon in this time.

"I see, nice to meet you too Decimo, Enma." Giotto returned with small smile even though inside he still uneasy with the whole story.

"Y-yeah! Nice to meet you too." Tsuna replied nervously. He never thought they would be welcomed this way.

Giotto chuckled by Tsuna's reaction. "You do not need to be nervous like that. Now, back to the topic, just what kind of enemies that intend to annihilate us?" Giotto asked again.

"Regarding that, we wish to explain it once you and all of your Guardians are together along with our friends that are still out there. If possible, we want to find them first and gather here. Because, it might cause some misunderstandings if our friends just walk around in Vongola Area like that with other members of Vongola in this time oblivious about our origins. Perhaps it would cause a big problem." Enma explained.

"True enough. With our current situation with the Salice Family, if those friends of yours out there, the remaining Guardians will think them as intruders not to mention Alaude just set some traps around here for security." G. remembered when he witnessed Alaude and his subordinates setting traps. "It won't be easy traps for sure." G. noted.

"Eh? Then we have to be hur-"

BLAAAAAAAMMMMMM

A sound of explosion interrupted and caught their attention. They quickly ran outside to see the cause of an explosion. When Tsuna and Enma saw familiar balls of spikes with familiar black haired man wearing familiar black uniform along with pony tailed young woman with two set of claws around her arms stood on it as they battling against blondish tan haired man that holding four handcuffs in both of his hands.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"Adelheid!" Enma shouted.

"Both of them who are fighting with Alaude are your friends?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah. I guess we have to forget about avoiding misunderstanding since it's already happening and even worse." Tsuna face palmed. While Adelheid will be easy to be reasoned with, convincing Hibari will never be an easy task in Tsuna's book. To make matter worse, Alaude is the one who he's fighting with. Both sides know what kind of person Alaude is. As an aloof Guardian, he won't just easily listen to any of them once he's battling those who warrant his attention or if the person he's battling with refused to stop.

"Tsuna-kun, we have to stop them!" Enma suggested.

"Yeah, but how? Once Hibari-san is fighting, it won't be easy to tell him to stop!" Tsuna confused.

"But still you have to do something or else it will cause a panic for everyone in the HQ here." Talbot added.

"We have no choice then. G., you go look for the others and Decimo's friends. I'll stop them." Giotto wore his gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Wait!" Tsuna halted Giotto before he went flying towards them. Tsuna also wore his gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I'm going too." Tsuna said.

Giotto, G., and Talbot surprised when the brunette also turned into Hyper Dying Will Mode, using the same weapon and his flames are pure just like Giotto. The three finally convinced for final without anymore doubt that the brunette is a future Vongola Boss and a great one that is.

"I'm going too then." Enma about to use his gauntlet but Tsuna stopped him. He leaned and whisper to Enma.

"Even though Talbot said that the ring you're wearing will cover your true flames, it will be better that you and the other Shimon to less fighting and the ring might not able to contain your flames if you use it too much. Besides, Talbot said that Earth Flames are rare flames more than Sky Flames so the characteristic of the flames might be not sufficient with the ring for long times. You have to use in very urgent situations only."

"Okay then… Be careful, Tsuna-kun." Enma agreed reluctantly.

"You should wait here with Talbot-san and explain the whole situation once everyone gathered together here." Tsuna said before he and Giotto flew to Alaude, Hibari, and Adelheid's direction.

"I'll start searching then. Take care of yourself and don't you dare cause any more trouble." G. said to Talbot and Enma, though the last seven words were directed to Enma only but Enma didn't mind about it and nodded.

…

Hibari was the first to charge. He attacked with his tonfas continuously trying to land a hit on Alaude, but he was fast enough to evade them all without any problem. At one point upon seeing an opening, Alaude ducked a kick and then elbowed Hibari in the side. He stumbled forward. He turned around with daggers in his eyes.

"I'll definitely bite you to death."

Before Hibari could attack again, Adelheid took the liberty to attack first. She charged at him lifting her leg to kick him, but just as Alaude lifted his arms across in front of his chest with his handcuffs ready, Adelheid changed her attack, spinning around and hit him with her claw with all her might.

Alaude was forced back some distance, but he didn't fall over. He threw his handcuffs at her that she deflected as she make her way to him. She attacked her again and Alaude realized that she tried her best not to make any serious wound. After all, Adelheid knew that he's Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian and suppose to be her ally…though not really an ally due to his aloofness. He took this as advantage, grabbing onto both of Adelheid's hands, swinging on them and through her legs and jumped on her back.

"If you don't take me seriously then you better get away from my sight. I have no interest on fighting enemy with such a small fangs." Alaude stated before he blocked Hibari's attack.

"Kuh!" Adelheid admitted that she's angered by his statement but she must not lose herself because there's much more important matter than this.

Alaude stepped back waiting for Hibari's next move, and when Hibari failed to kick him, he quickly started punching and kicking him continuously. Although Hibari was able to avoid a few punches, he has hard time to Alaude's quick combos. He caught Hibari's hand with his handcuff, which will be dangerous if Hibari didn't act fast since he realized that Alaude will use Cloud Flame's propagation characteristic.

He brought out the chains from the back of his tonfa and bind Alaude's leg tightly. The two struggled to be free from each others' binds. Both know that if they make any reckless move, their respective opponent will activate their Cloud Flames' characteristic.

Their struggle was interrupted by Adelheid who got between them and cut both Alaude's handcuff and Hibari's chain. Alaude jumped backwards to keep a distance between them and so does Hibari and Adelheid.

"He's my prey. Back off." Hibari demanded to the Shimon Glacier Guardian.

"He's not our enemy so control your desire, Hibari Kyoya." Adelheid replied.

"If you interrupt me then I'll bite you to death too. Should I remind you that I have beaten you before?" Hibari threatened and at the same time provoked.

"What was that?" Adelheid cringed, feeling offended.

The two stopped their arguments as Alaude's surrounding looked tense. They began to observe one another hoping either would strike first; Hibari struck first his tonfas aiming for Alaude's chest but he sidestepped it by a hair. Alaude answered the attack with a couple of punches and spinning kick to gut, sending the skylark back a few feet. He prepared his next strike but by then Hibari had disappeared out of nowhere; Alaude looked around until looked behind him as Hibari was right there. Hibari jumped and hit Alaude hard with a flurry of kicks sending Alaude landed on the ground but he's fast to recover.

"_As expected from Vongola Primo's strongest Guardian…his reflexes and fighting style is not something that could be taken jokingly… I guess…I have no choice but to be serious a bit…" _Adelheid thought and came up her mind.

**FOREST – MUKURO'S GROUP CONDITION**

On their way to Talbot's research room, they encountered trouble by ones of Alaude's traps. It took them quite hard and a lot of time to evade all those traps and unable it. However, during the mines trap that caused explosions, they realized Chrome is not with them. The explosions must be got her panic and separated from them.

"What should we do now? We have to find Chrome-chan!" Julie said.

"How about baseball-freak and Mizuno Kaoru who's fighting Asari Ugetsu? We have to find Jyuudaime first before her!" Gokudera rejected the idea.

"But what if she encountered another Guardian and being view as intruder like us who being view as one by this seaweed head?" Shitt P. added.

"Stop calling me seaweed head!" Lampo shouted back as his nickname that given by G. that he dislikes being used by the teens.

"Shut up." Lampo quickly silenced when Gokudera threw a glare at him along with his dynamites ready.

After a long silence in thought, Mukuro finally spoke. "You go on ahead to the old craftsman's research house, I will go look for Chrome. She must be around here."

"But you don't know the way to the research house so how you will go there once you find Chrome-chan?" Julie halted him from leaving.

"Just give me some signal once you got there." Mukuro said as he left.

"Hey wait, Mukuro!" Gokudera shouted in a moment too late to stop the illusionist. "Geez… That guy always doing selfishly while it was thanks to Jyuudaime that he able to be free from Vendice Prison!" Gokudera said to the direction where Mukuro went.

"He's just worry about Chrome-chan. I'm also worry too you know." Julie patted Gokudera's shoulder.

"Then why don't you just go and disappear with him." Gokudera said harshly.

Lampo now wondered and rethought again, does these teenagers really their enemies? First, because if they really are intruders, then why won't they kill him while they could? Second, what business they have with Talbot? Could it be that they are only one of Talbot's so called pranks? Third, he began to doubt the Salice Family would sent teenagers that stupid enough to caught this much attention to Vongola HQ.

"I hope this is just one of Talbot's jokes…"

**FOREST – VONGOLA HQ AREA – CHROME'S CONDITION**

Chrome panted tiredly from the running to evade the mines that being set on their way to Talbot's research house. There are some bruises but it's not bad. She took a deep breath and let it out to regain her breathing before continuing her way.

She got separated from the others and what worst now is that she lost and alone. She confused on to which way she should go. She knew that she must be hadn't ran too far from where she was separated by Mukuro and the others but she had forgotten her way due to the panic that overwhelmed her head during that time.

"Which way should I go? What I have to do?" Chrome confused.

It was then she heard footsteps that walked near her. She slowly walked to the direction of the footsteps as she hoping that it was Mukuro and the others. The footsteps finally stop. She could feel someone's presence near beside her.

"Mu-"Chrome froze as she looked beside her. She almost dropped her trident when she realized whose footsteps belong to.

Her single eye widened and her body shivered as she faced the person. She unconsciously stopped breathing and her face went paled without her meaning to. She immediately wished that she's anywhere but here. She wished she could just disappear from here.

"Little girl, who are you?" The man asked, revealing his cerulean eyes, black eye lens that hanged around his neck, his hair that similar with her and Mukuro, and lastly his curving lips that also similar with Mukuro. The man who had kidnapped her, who had taken her master's body, and had tried to kill her and her friends.

"_Daemon… Spade…!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~<strong>


End file.
